Florist shop
by Kasia143
Summary: Chloe owns a florist shop. Beca needs flowers but sucks at picking them. Fortunately for both of them, their ways cross, possibly changing their life. Bechloe one-shot. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries xD


Chloe loved flowers her whole life.

That's why when the time to become independent came, she opened her very own florist shop. It was tiny but thanks to Chloe, it had many customers every day. People simply loved her and sometimes were coming only to chat with her or even just to see her smile and say hello when they were rushing to work. The same was with her suppliers who were always giving her the best products, the freshest and the most beautiful flowers and the biggest discounts.

So Chloe wasn't complaining about her life, she actually couldn't believe that it could be any better.  
Well, that was until a certain tiny brunette girl came to her shop.

The first time the girl showed up she was looking unsure and a bit nervous. She looked around and when her eyes landed on Chloe, she gave her a small smile.

"Hi, " the girl said, scratching her neck "I'm looking for flowers." as soon as she said it she winced as if she was thinking how stupid that sounded.

"Then it's your lucky day 'cause I think I'll be able to find some somewhere here." the redhead shot at the woman one of her best smiles "So, what do you need?"

"A bouquet? I think..I'm not sure..." the brunette bit her bottom lip and looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"Okay, and what do you want to express by giving them?"

"Express?"

"Yeah, like...if it was a postcard, what would it say?"

"Oh...what would it say...probably 'Hey stranger, I'm really sorry but I suck at this dating thing and blind dates terrify me even more, but my best friend Stacie made me do this, so please don't hate me when it goes badly'?" Chloe laughed thinking that it was a bit unusual for a girl to give guy flowers on a date but nodded her head and started planning anyway.

"Okay, so how about that little colorful bouquet over there? It won't have any hidden meaning, so no pressure for you and he won't have any expectations."

"It's she. But yeah, I always say 'lower your expectations' so no expectations would work awesome for me." The brunette grinned at her and Chloe chuckled making her way to bring the bouquet.

The next time the girl showed up it was the day after. Chloe smiled noticing who came to the shop. This time, the brunette was much more relaxed and calm.

"Hi, " she said, repeating her utterance from the day before "I'm looking for flowers." Chloe laughed and pretended to roll up her sleeves.

"What's the message this time?"

" It is... 'Sorry Stacie, but I told you that it ain't gonna work even though your cousin is...just as lovely as you said' " She said the last part with irony in her voice

"Uh-huh...how lovely are we talking?" the redhead crossed her arms over her chest grinning at the brunette.

"I'm pretty sure that I still have got her drink in my eye." the girl grinned back at her.

"Alright, what's Stacie's favorite color?"

"Red."

"And her favorite flowers?"

"Roses."

"Okay, so a bouquet of red roses, it is."

"Wait, aren't roses a symbol of love and passion and..that kind of stuff?" Beca asked slightly confused.

"Normally, yes, but when you want to apologize you have to show that you're thinking about that person by picking their favorite. You should choose something that they'd choose for themselves, something that they'd love to receive because, well, because it's their favorite."

And that became their thing. The girl - Beca as Chloe managed to learn - would come every now and then claiming that she "is looking for flowers", Chloe would ask "what's the message" and Beca would hilariously explain, making the redhead laugh every single time. They'd talk for a bit and got to know each other, each time little more.

The fifth time Beca came, she told one of Chloe's favorites explanations. Namely, the brunette came in, said her line, Chloe said hers and Beca answered

" Dear mom, sorry I was an asshole and punched your boyfriend in the face but he's a dickhead and you should know that."

"Seriously, you did that?" the redhead asked, her eyes widening. The brunette only shrugged with a smirk on her face and showed her right hand which was a bit bruised on her knuckles.

It might seem that Beca was some kind of awful person with all that apologizing and stuff.

But Beca wasn't just apologizing.

There was that one time when she said that her Dj equipment was acting up, so she needed a "butter-up" bouquet for her's boss birthday that'd seem to say "You're the best boss in the whole world and I'd do anything for you" whereas the real message would be known just for them two and would say "I hate you and I hope you'll burn in hell but I really need that pay rise."

Okay, so maybe that didn't help either...but Chloe liked the brunette anyway.

The other time Beca said that she desperately needed to bring something positive to her apartment because thanks to her ''bright'' personality even hope started to die and because the hope dies last she wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

Chloe loved her visits and her 'messages' and her sense of humor and every day she was looking forward to seeing the Dj again. She was relieved that after the first time Beca, not a single time mentioned another date. Knowing that the brunette was into women, Chloe felt like asking her out herself but was unsure if Beca liked her back.

Fortunately, Chloe was never shy so she thought "fuck it" and decided that the next time she will see her, she'll ask her on a date.

And that day finally came.

Chloe was composing a beautiful bouquet of daffodils when she heard the little bell that was signaling when a customer comes. She lifted her head and smiled, seeing that it was her favorite brunette. But her face fell when she saw that Beca looked unsure and nervous - just like the very first day when she was about to go on a date.

Beca started the conversation as usual but then added

"I'd like to buy lilies." Chloe was surprised. This was the first time Beca actually knew what she wanted, so she asked

"Why lilies?"

"Cause you said it's your favorite. And one time you told me that when you want to show someone that you're thinking about them you should pick their favorites. And I think about you...a lot. Now, I know that you said that about apologizing but I also feel like I should apologize to you that it took me so long to sack up and say what I'm about to say. Chloe, I really like you. You caught my eye the first time I saw you but now that I know you a bit more I really, really like you. And I hope that even though you already know that I'm an asshole you'll agree to go out with me..." the brunette bit her lip and looked at the redhead who was still staring at her with a shocked expression.

But then her features changed and she chuckled.

"Yes. Of course, I'd like to go out with you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Beca asked in disbelief but also with hope in her eyes.

"Hell yeah! Should I make a bouquet for you that'd express my answer, to prove it?" 


End file.
